


Dust to Dust

by and_so_the_shadows_fall_apart



Category: Doctor Who, Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Crossover, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_so_the_shadows_fall_apart/pseuds/and_so_the_shadows_fall_apart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Les Miserables/Doctor Who one shot starring Grantaire and the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a one-shot I wrote based on some fanart I found on Pinterest. It's a short little thing and not my best writing, but I figured I'd post it anyway. I hope you like it!

Grantaire raised his head, the world a drunken blur. His eyes wouldn’t focus. He was in the back room of the Musain, his favorite place in the world. Somehow, all the colors were strange. There were no sounds. He wondered if he had perhaps gone deaf. There was red everywhere, Enjolras’s favorite color. He had always liked red.  
He stood up on unsteady legs. In fact, he had to look down to make sure he feet were firmly on the floor.  
That was when he saw Combeferre.  
He was lying on the ground, covered in red.  
The world stopped. Grantaire couldn’t breathe. Everything froze in a moment.  
"Ferre?" he whispered.  
There was no reply; not even a breath.  
It got worse. Next to Combeferre was Joly. In fact, Combeferre still had an arm around him.  
Joly, too, was covered in red.  
Grantaire’s stomach churned. It wasn’t real. It was all a nightmare; brought on by the drink.  
He stumbled over the bodies and saw Courfeyrac’s sightless eyes staring at the ceiling.  
He wasn’t smiling or joking anymore. He was dead.  
 _Not real._  
Grantaire got down on his knees and touched Courfeyrac’s face. It was cold. He was dead.  
Then he remembered.  
 _Enjolras._  
 _Please no._  
He stood up and looked around the room, as if speed might save his friend’s life.  
He saw more red, but it wasn’t blood. It was Enjolras’s flag. He was hanging upside down out of the window.  
 _No._  
Grantaire pulled him back in. Perhaps it was adrenaline, but it seemed he weighed nearly nothing.  
He looked at his friend’s ashen face and the blood staining his white shirt.  
 _So much red._  
.His face was streaked with dirt. His eyes were open and fixed, still as blue as ever, but there was nothing behind them.  
The light had gone out.  
 _And I was asleep._  
Cradling Enjolras’s head in his arms, he felt the world crashing around him. The silence in the room was deafening, louder than anything he had ever heard. It was crushing him, forcing the air from his lungs, suffocating him.  
So he cried.  
He clutched the lifeless body of his friend, knowing he was left alone in the world, with nothing to live for.  
He couldn’t stop the tears from coming. His cries were loud and broken, more animal than human.  
That was when he heard the sound.  
Grantaire looked up, praying what he heard was real.  
The groaning, wheezing noise got louder and louder, until he could see a faint, white, flashing light.  
He knew the sound. He knew the light.  
In the corner of the room, the outline of a large, blue box shimmered and gradually solidified. The noise stopped, and someone stepped out. He was tall, and thin, dressed in the most outlandish clothes Grantaire had ever seen. He wore a red bow tie around his neck.  
"Hello!" he called, with a dramatic wave of his hands. “R, it really has been a while! I was knocking about this galaxy and I thought, might as well check up on my old friend Grantaire, see how-”  
He faltered as he saw the carnage strewn about the room.  
"Oh… I… I’m sorry… I meant… I meant to come earlier…"  
"You knew this would happen." Grantaire looked back down at Enjolras’s lifeless face.  
"Grantaire, I…"  
"You told me not to kill myself because I would find something to live for."  
"I’m sorry…"  
"Well, I did, Doctor. I found something to live for.” His voice cracked. “Now it’s gone. Now they’re all gone.  
The Doctor was silent. He crouched down and gently closed Joly’s eyes. “Grantaire, I didn’t mean…”  
"Take me back."  
"What?"  
"Take me back. I want to go back. I want to wake up. I can save him. I can save them all."  
The Doctor shook his head. “Believe me, R, I want to, but I can’t. I’m so, so sorry, but I can’t. His death is important. It’s a fixed point in time.”  
Grantaire could feel fire in his soul. For the first time in so many years, he was feeling something more than regret and sadness. He was strong. “Then bring me back. Bring me back to him.”  
"You can’t change anything, Grantaire."  
"At least he won’t die alone."  
The Doctor wrung his hands. “You mean… you want to…?”  
“I won’t let him die alone.” He gently placed Enjolras’s body on the ground and stood up. There was blood on his hands now. “Will you take me, or won’t you?”  
The Doctor closed his eyes. “Alright, Grantaire. Alright. Just… step in the TARDIS. We’ll go back and fix this.”  
~~~~  
Grantaire slumped over the table, his mind dizzy with alcohol.  
Someone stood by him. He didn’t know who, but he knew it was someone.  
"Get up. He needs you."  
The voice sounded so much like his own that he was startled out of his stupor.  
For just a moment, he saw someone. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and a tearstained face. Then he was gone.  
Grantaire raised his head a bit and looked around.  
There were soldiers in the cafe. Enjolras stood with his back against the window.  
He was about to die, but he was unfraid. He was holding a flag in his hand. Combeferre, Joly, and Courfeyrac were lying on the ground, dead.  
His knees went weak with fear and relief. Yes, his friends were dead, but he wouldn’t have to live without them.  
 _It’s almost over._  
Strength flooded his body. He stood up, knocking over his chair. “Wait!” he cried.  
"Vive la France!"  
The guards looked at him.  
Enjolras looked at him, shock in his clear blue eyes. Of all the people, of all his friends, at the end, it was the one he never thought cared at all.  
Grantaire walked up beside him and looked at the guards. They, too, were surprised. “Finish both of us at one blow.”  
He turned to Enjolras, trying to keep tears from his eyes. He wasn’t afraid. He was happy. He was glad to die this way.  
“Do you permit it?”  
~~~  
Grantaire stood in the TARDIS, watching. Tears rolled down his face. He didn’t have long. The National Guard had their guns ready.  
The Doctor watched him. “Once the Grantaire outside the TARDIS dies…” His voice was lower than normal.  
Grantaire nodded. “I won’t exist. I will never have slept through it.”  
“I… I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. It’s better this way.”  
At that moment, the shots rang out. Grantaire crumpled to the ground, pain racing through his body.  
The Doctor ran over and knelt on the floor. “I’m so, so sorry. I’m sorry I can’t save him; I’m sorry I can’t save you.” He was crying, tears flowing from his brown eyes.  
Grantaire took one last, ragged breath. “No. We are entering a tomb all flooded with the dawn.”  
The Doctor wordlessly took his hand, and Grantaire grasped it tightly as he faded away, leaving the Doctor alone.


End file.
